


Natsuyuki Week

by nitschieh



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitschieh/pseuds/nitschieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated drabbles for Natsuyuki week on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natsuyuki Week

Their first kiss was many things but most certainly not romantic.

They were out fishing – as usual – and decided to make it a competition as to who could catch more sea bass.  
In the beginning they were pretty tied up to the point where they both had caught eight fish and at some point Natsuki proposed the new condition that whoever got to ten first would win.

Not even ten minutes later Yuki threw his arms in the air and then around Natsuki's neck.  
Yuki laughed at the top of his lungs, probably happier about this small victory than he should be, but it was contagious and soon Natsuki joined him with chuckles. 

Natsuki was genuinely happy for his friend. He had gone a long way from when they first met to now being able to laugh like this and show affection in such a physical way. Losing a fishing competition was a small sacrifice compared to the outcome.  
That's why when Natsuki returned the embrace he genuinely meant it.

Yuki's enthusiasm didn't seem to fade for a while and he only held the other tighter and tighter. Natsuki was about to make him take a breather when his head was almost roughly pulled around and Yuki's lips pressed against his.

The world seemed to stop spinning for the second that their kiss lasted. Natsuki gasped out loud when Yuki pulled back and their wide eyes stared at each other until Yuki seemed to fully realise what he'd just done.

His face turned into a grimace, sweat forming on his forehead and temples and he looked frozen on the spot within seconds. Natsuki had seen Yuki get a panic attack before but he couldn't remember any of the procedures to calm him down again so he did the first thing he could think of; let him know the source of his panic is nothing to panic over.  
So he lunged forward and pressed their lips together once more.

At least over the shock Yuki seemed to forget to freak out. Natsuki gently grabbed his shoulders and said, "Hey, Yuki, listen. It's okay. I'm not mad, I promise. But you need to calm down."  
For some reason it seemed to work, even though Natsuki was sure that usually panic attacks weren't stopped that easily.

Yuki's breathing evened out again until he's just looking at Natsuki with wide eyes again. Natsuki wanted to punch himself in the face when the words, "Why did you do it?" left his lips. Yuki's face flushed a bright red.

"I- I don't- I'm just-"

His stammering continued for a while but was stopped abruptly when Yuki bit his own tongue. Natsuki couldn't help but giggle at him. The red head ducked his head.

"This isn't funny."

Natsuki chuckled one last time and then took his right hand off Yuki's shoulder and put it on his head to ruffle his hair.

"It is, a little."

Then, he suddenly embraced Yuki again, pressing their chests flat against each other and breathed into his ear, "Me too."

Their third kiss was the first romantic one.


End file.
